


A Birthday To Remember

by SterekShipper



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekShipper/pseuds/SterekShipper
Summary: Theo’s turning 21 and Liam wants to make it special. Cue a string of moments to make his Chimera know he’s loved.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	A Birthday To Remember

Theo woke to the enticing scent of French toast, waffles and raspberries. The mouthwatering realisation the waffles were layered in a strawberry creme sauce, sent his stomach into a loud rumble. It was delicious in a way only Liam knew how to make, and it was getting closer. Gradually making its way to the bedroom. Looking up, Theo saw Liam standing in the doorway with a tray.  
“Breakfast in bed, Li?”  
“Anything for the birthday boy. Besides, I could hear your stomach from the kitchen.”  
“We both know why that is.” He didn’t hesitate to dig in, savouring each mouthful.  
Theo was twenty-one. Who would have thought they’d be here? It was hard enough to survive high school and the supernatural magnet that was Beacon Hills. Given their history in particular, if someone had told Liam and Theo that they’d be living together in a couple of years... they would have laughed. But here they were. Happier than ever.  
“You haven’t planned anything, have you?”  
Liam loved parties. If given the chance, Liam would find a reason to throw one. It didn’t matter how small the occasion or how insignificant. Its very existence was reason enough for Liam. Theo wouldn’t deny they were the best parties he’d seen. Liam had a way of organising a night no one wanted to miss. Except Theo. As much as he loved Liam, it just wasn’t his scene. Theo never really found his place in the Pack. It’s not that he wasn’t accepted, quite the opposite. The Pack were more supportive than Theo could have ever imagined. Stiles himself played a large part in getting the two of them together. Theo’s aversion to parties was his own discomfort. He had never been one for the noise, cramped spaces and drinking. Especially considering the Pack always complained about not being able to get drunk. Someone always forgot the wolfsbane. Followed by an out of his mind Stiles stumbling through the room. That boy really shouldn’t be allowed to drink. It was suffocating. If Liam had organised something for Theo’s birthday, then all focus would be on him. There would be no way to fade into the background. No way to escape the pressure. The expectation.  
“Nothing big, I promise. Today is all about you.”  
Theo had to admit he liked the sound of that.  
“What did you have in mind?”  
“For the rest of the day, you decide what we do. Anything you want. I thought a romantic dinner would be a nice way to finish off the night.”

“I can’t wait.” Theo wanted nothing more than to spend the day with Liam, and that’s exactly what they did. Lounging around the house, mostly curled up on the couch with a queue of movies they had been meaning to watch. A few favourites were mixed in; ones neither Liam nor Theo could fare too long without seeing... and if Theo’s go-to film happened to be ‘Top Gun’ well... no one had to know.  
Liam waited on Theo hand and foot. From cooking to massages, to spending time wrapped in each other’s arms, it was taken care of. Theo didn’t have to lift a finger. Liam would have literally carried him to wherever he’d wanted to go, if Theo hadn’t said enough.  
“I love you, Li but I can make it to the toilet by myself.” Theo laughed at the light blush tinting Liam’s cheeks. It was adorable. He’d never tire of seeing how easily flustered Liam was. He returned to find Liam closing the front door. “Was that Scott?” No one had spoken while he was out of the room, but Theo had heard the familiar heartbeat.  
“He was dropping off your next surprise.”  
“Which is what exactly?”  
“Close your eyes, T.” Liam insisted it was the only way to protect the reveal. Doing as he was told, Theo felt Liam gently raise his arm, sliding something onto his wrist. It was smooth; a beaded surface.  
“A bracelet?”  
Liam huffed lightly, amused. “Yes. You can look now.”  
When Theo opened his eyes, he couldn’t hide a smile. There on his wrist, was a blue beaded bracelet. A wolf charm sat against the skin beneath; the words ‘Theo’ and ‘Forever Loved’ engraved on either side of the beads. It was beautiful. “I never knew you were so sentimental.”  
“I could say the same about you, Theo. Your nostalgia seems to be rubbing off.”  
“How did I get so lucky?” Theo had never pictured this as where he’d be now. A suburban life with a boyfriend was never part of the plan, though he wouldn’t give it up for the world.  
“You met me.”  
“I did. The biggest pain in the ass I’ve ever known.” The ‘offended’ glare Theo received had him in hysterics. At least Liam tried. The narrowed gaze that followed made it nearly impossible for Theo to stop. Even a hand over his mouth did little to stifle his laughter.  
“Well, if I’m such a pain then I guess you won’t want the rest of your presents.”  
“There’s more?” The breathless question was paired with a hopeful smile.  
“There _was_ more.” Liam’s lips twitched at Theo’s pout. The pinched expression.  
“You wouldn’t withhold something from me. Not on my birthday.”  
“I think I’ll manage.”  
“Are you really this petty, Liam?  
“You’re the one who doesn’t appreciate your boyfriend. Don’t blame me because you’re rude.” Liam was struggling not to smile. Which wasn’t an easy feat, when Theo resorted to manipulative tactics.  
“Don’t be like that, Li. You know I didn’t mean it.” Theo’s voice was low, edging on sultry. Theo wasn’t above theatrics, his bottom lip wobbling in feigned hurt.

“That isn’t going to work.”  
One sentence and it all changed. It was no longer about gaining sympathy. It was a challenge. All bets were off. In a few swift steps, Theo had cornered Liam. With nowhere to go, Liam found himself pinned after the abrupt tackle. Theo’s whispered, “You said today was about me. You said I get to decide, and I say, I want my presents”, sent a shiver down Liam’s spine.  
“You should have thought about that before you insulted me.” It was weak; muttered through Liam’s hoarse voice.  
“I want my presents, Li. Now, are you going to be a good little boy and hand them over, or am I going to have to tell the Pack about drunk Liam?”  
Liam paled. “You wouldn’t.”  
“Pretty sure I would.”  
“ _You_ spiked my drink with wolfsbane!”  
“I still can’t believe you didn’t realise. You need to brush up on your skills.” Theo laughed.  
“I wasn’t that bad.”  
“Liam.” Theo scoffed. “You hit on a plant because you thought it was me.”  
“ _Theo.”_ The plea earned nothing more than another light laugh.  
“That was _before_ you threatened my gifts.”  
“You’re bluffing.”  
“Let me just get my phone...” Theo reached for where he’d left it in his pocket, stopping when Liam shrieked. They both knew Theo had a photo of that night.  
“You win!”  
“I’m sorry. What was that?”  
“You _win_ , Theo! Just don’t call anyone!”  
“Pleasure doing business with you.” Theo smirked and stood up effortlessly, extending a hand for Liam to take. It was a quiet but charged moment before either moved.  
“Here.” Liam pulled something from his jacket.  
“You got me an envelope?” Theo raised an eyebrow. It was met by Liam’s unimpressed eye roll.  
“Just open it.”

Theo tore the seal, retrieving the two slips of paper from within. He fell silent as he saw the writing; a sudden realisation as to what he was holding dawned. Theo looked up at Liam with wide eyes, before glancing down to the tickets in his hands and up again. “You- you got tickets?” He could hardly speak. Skillet’s concert had been sold out within minutes of going on sale. He couldn’t believe he was really holding two in his hands right now.  
“I know how much you wanted to go. I bought them as soon as the sale opened.”  
Theo didn’t know what to say. It was true. He had wanted to go ever since he’d heard about the tour. He’d been more than a little disappointed when he couldn’t get tickets. Their songs spoke to him in a way nothing else had when he’d returned. The first time he heard “Out of Hell” he froze. It felt as though Skillet were speaking to him directly. As if they knew all about what he went through down there. “Back from the dead” along with almost their entire new album, ‘Victorious’, seemed to emulate his life. It was as though they’d written about every part of his life, both before and after hell. For a moment, he just stared at Liam before swallowing hard as he tried to respond. “You- you must have waited all morning...”  
“Anything for you.” Liam smiled at the shy twitch of Theo’s lips. It wasn’t often he saw this side of Theo.  
“Thank you.” Theo whispered, moving forward to slowly wrap his arms around Liam. “You have no idea how much this means to me.”  
“I do, Theo. I know how important their music is for you.”  
It was then that Theo looked at Liam; a sudden seriousness and anxiety at war within him. “You know I wouldn’t tell anyone, right? About you drinking?”  
Liam just smiled and uttered an “I know”, before pulling Theo in for another hug. “That’s not all.”

Theo laughed lightly, stepping back as he placed the tickets safely on the table. “There’s more? What else could you have possibly gotten me?”  
“Why don’t you have a look outside?”  
Theo may have been confused, but there was no denying his insatiable curiosity. In the time it took Liam to blink, Theo was already at the back door. He made it just in time to see Theo’s expression change as the latest surprise became clear.  
“You got me a puppy?!” Theo’s excitement made Liam wince at the volume.  
“I know how much you’ve wanted one. This seemed like the perfect time.” Liam saw Theo push the door open and run across the deck. The American Bulldog who was equally excited about Theo’s presence came bounding over. Liam watched on as his boyfriend rolled around on the grass with the dog jumping all over him. It was a beautiful sight. Seeing Theo so carefree made it all worth it.  
“Do you know what you’d like to call him?”  
“Maverick.”  
“I should have known. Why is everything about ‘Top Gun’ with you?”  
“It’s the best movie ever made, and I won’t hear you say otherwise.”  
Through all of that, Theo hadn’t stopped playing. Maverick had captured Theo’s heart the second Theo saw him. Liam didn’t want it to end. It was an easy way to spend a couple of hours, laughing and enjoying the simple pleasures of life. They all knew Theo hadn’t experienced many with how he grew up. Liam was determined to change that. He was determined to make Theo happy for the rest of their lives. It was getting dark by the time they went back inside. Maverick curled up against the side of the couch cushion. The way Theo sat beside him without a second thought, rubbing a hand gently along Maverick’s back was adorable.

“What’s next, Li? A mansion?”  
“You joke now, but the night’s not over yet.”  
Theo smiled softly, his softer side on full display. “You really didn’t need to go to all this trouble. Don’t get me wrong, I appreciate it. It’s just you didn’t need to do all this. A night in with you would have been enough.”  
“I’m not letting you celebrate your 21st without going all the way. It’s time someone spoiled you.”  
“Well then, what are you waiting for?” Theo waited while Liam went upstairs, trying to figure out what it could be. When Liam returned, he was confused to see a book. It was upside down, a hand meticulously positioned over the cover, so he couldn’t read the blurb.  
“I spoke to a publisher a few weeks ago.” Theo’s eyes widened as he begun to realise where this was going. “I showed them your manuscript and they loved it. They couldn’t wait to sign you. Congratulations, Theo. You’ve published your first book.”  
Tentatively, Theo took the novel when it was offered to him. Turning it over, he saw a delicate yet intricate cover design. The words ‘A Pack At War’ stood out on the page. The title. *His* title. It was really his story bound in an official print. “When...?”  
“Two months and ‘A Pack At War’ will be on shelves all around the country.”  
Over the past few years, he had wanted to write a book. The last 12 months had seen its successful completion. He couldn’t explain why but it felt right. Maybe because he’d grown up reading. It was one of the few things which hadn’t changed when the Dread Doctors came into his life. He’d always be an avid reader, a trait fostered by his captors. It was important to them that he know all about the supernatural and how they’d come to be. Reading was a prerequisite.  
“Liam-”  
“You don’t have to say anything. I wanted to do something special for you, and besides, you’re the one who did all the hard work. If you hadn’t-” Liam broke off with a shriek as Theo picked him up, spinning him around in circles. It didn’t matter that Theo would usually have teased someone for such a display. It didn’t matter that Theo never would have dreamed of being the perpetrator of said display. Here he was, overjoyed and at peace. Maverick buried his head beneath his paws, a small whimper and he’d scuttled from the room to find a quieter place to sleep.

“Is this real? Is this really happening?” Theo asked when he finally allowed Liam to stand once more. Upon hearing Liam’s confirmation, Theo leant in for a kiss, soft and grateful. “Thank you. Really, Liam. I love you.”  
“I love you too, Theo.”  
“Marry me.”  
Now it was Liam who was left speechless. “What?”  
“Marry me, Liam.”  
“You have got to be kidding me.”  
Theo’s face fell. His stomach dropped, a lump forming in his throat. This wasn’t going to way he’d expected. Sure, it was sudden but it seemed like the perfect time. He was sure Liam felt the same; the last two years, the last 24 hours... “Li-”  
“There goes that surprise.” Theo looked at Liam, to where a small smile was pulling at the corners of Liam’s lips. “I was going to propose over dinner.”  
“You were?”  
“Why do you think I organised all of this? It wasn’t because I needed something to do. I wanted to make today memorable; to give you everything. I wanted to make you happy. You’ve been through so much, I just wanted to show you how good life can be. I don’t plan on leaving anytime soon, and I don’t plan on letting you go. Not without a fight. So yes, Theo. I want to marry you.”  
At that, Theo punched Liam; his fist connecting with Liam’s face. Sharp.  
“What is wrong with you?! You broke my nose!” Liam screeched, a hand holding his nose that was now bleeding.  
“Serves you right.”  
“For what?! What did I do?!”  
“You could have said yes.”  
“I did!”  
“Only _after_ you made me think you were about to say no.”  
Liam stared in shock. “Why would you think that?”  
“Oh, I don’t know. Did you ever think how ‘ _you have got to be kidding me_ ’ would sound? I’ll give you a hint. It’s not reassuring.”  
That caused a flash of regret to rise in Liam’s eyes. A sense of guilt washed over him. “I’m sorry, T. I didn’t mean to-”  
“It’s fine.” Theo couldn’t stay mad. Not given the previous events. They were engaged. _Engaged_. “I love you. Even if I question your intelligence sometimes.”  
“Don’t be a jerk.”  
Theo’s smirk was positively impish. “Where’s the fun in that?” This was their life now. For better or worse, they were in this together and he wouldn’t have it any other way. This was definitely a birthday to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a happy story I finished to make up for the pain in ‘Rewind’. 😉
> 
> Theo deserves to be spoiled. 😁
> 
> I hope y’all enjoyed reading this. 🤞


End file.
